Fate
by peanut224
Summary: Lily never would have thought that she would fancy James Potter. But hey, fate works in mysterious ways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

Everyone believed that Lily Evans and James Potter were meant to be together. But, Lily ablsolutely, without a doubt, detested Potter. After all, he was the king of arrogant toe-rags. For six years they argued like an old married couple. He asked her out everyday. It was like clockwork. He would say,"Go out with me Evans?", and she would always reject him. She never would have thought that she would ever in her lifetime fancy Potter.

JP&LE

In seventh year, he was chosen for Head Boy. Boy, Lily was furious when she found out. 'Bloody hell', she thought,'Dumbledore's gone mad.'

James was surprised too. Head Boy? He never doubted being promoted Quidditch Captain. But Head Boy? Since when was he responsible? He was a Maurderer for goodness sake. He, for sure, thought that Remus was going to be given the honor. Remus was the most responsible and studious of the group. When James told the group, he had one hell of a reaction from Sirius.

"Head Boy!", Sirius shouted, "Prongs, they are trying to corrupt you! How are we going to do our Maurderer business? Now we can't do anything! We already planned out our annual welcome back prank. You know what. I'm gonna owl Dumbledore and say that he is absolutely mad. Head boy ? You're a Maurderer, not some law-abiding fellow." For the rest of the hour(it seemed like ages), he kept on ranting on.

Remus finally talked sense into Sirius. He pointed out that they could do pranks without having points docked off. Having said that, Sirius realized all the stuff they could do to the Slytherins.

JP&LE

Since James and Lily were sharing dorm rooms and had to go on patrol together, they decided to become friends. Lily realized Potter wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact, all the Maurderers were better than she gave credit for. They were all loyal to one another. When one Maurderer, was hexed they all jumped into the fight, and held their heads high when recieving their punishments. She grew quite fond of them. They hung out more when Marlene and Sirius had started dating.

Lily started to admire the Maurderers now. They were brave. The Maurderers had a friendship like no others. James, Sirius, and Peter would risk going to Askaban for becoming an illegal animagus. They stuck by Remus through and through. It made Lily grow closer to them when they told her. Specifically, it made James and her grow closer.

JP&LE

Hogwarts may be the best school, but it contains many secrets. It also has a ginormous gossip scenes. Everyday, you would hear a new rumor. 70% of those rumors were true.

One day Lily heard Ravenclaws,Chloe and Alessandra, talking.

"Did you hear? Lily Evans totally fancies James Potter."

"I totally knew it. Cassidy owes me a galleon."

Last year, Lily would have rolled her eyes and set the record straight. But now, that would have been lying.

JP&LE

Sorry this is such a short chapter. Tell me your thoughts. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lily's POV**

Gryffindor had just won their quidditch math against Hufflepuff. The whole entire house was crammed up inside the common room. Sirius snuck in a couple bottles of firewhisky. Why was I allowing this party to happen? I'm Head Girl. I should be docking points off of Gryffindor. Maybe it was my subconcience helping me to get closer to James. Or maybe it was the few shots of firewhisky I drank. I looked around the room. Marlene and Sirius were snogging in the corner. James was talking to Remus. Peter was flirting or trying to flirt with the bookworms. Alice was staggering over to the couch where I was sitting.

"Lily. We should play a game," Alice slurred . Maybe I should have stopped this party. Everytime Alice drinks, she has the biggest hangover and gets all cranky. Before I could reply, she dragged me over to where James and Remus was sitting. She stopped Marlene's and Sirius' heated snogging session, and stopped Peter from any further embarrassment. She got us all new glasses and poured firewhiskey into them. Alice cleared her throat. " Let's play never have I ever. I'll start." She thought for a second. She then began," Never have I snogged someone. Sirius, Marlene, and Alice took a sip. "Really James? You never snogged someone?" I asked. He replied,"I'm just waiting for the right girl." He then winked at me. I tried to conceal my blush, but I failed to do so. Marlene stared at me with wide eyes. There was a pause of silence. Remus caught the awkward moment and said," I'll go next. Never have I ever got 2 month detentions." James and Sirius glared at Remus and then took a sip. They were referring to the time that they were punished for bullying Snape. Marlene went next. She looked at me mischievously as I she had a plan. "Never have I ever ridden a broom beside the lesson with Madam Hooch." I was the only one to not take a sip. James feigned hurt and gasped."Lily, you've never ridden a broom before?" I shook my head. Marlene had a smirk and said,"Lily is scared. Hey! I have an idea. James, why don't you help Lily fly?" I glared at Marlene. She was always trying to play matchmaker. James on the other hand was excited. "Yes! I should! Lily, I'll teach you everything I know. We should go to the field tomorrow. Is that alright?" He smiled and I just couldn't say no. " Yeah, that will be just fine," I replied convincingly. I excused myself and dragged Marlene out by her hair.

" Let go! Let go! Lily it hurts!" I finally let go when we reached her dorm room."What was that for," she asked, acting innocent."That was for you trying to set me up with James "I whisper shouted. She smirked once again. "Lily, you can't deny that you fancy James."

"I do not," I said unconvincingly. Big mistake. Marlene can see right through my lies. She laughed and said," Lily, you are a terrible liar. " I finally gave up. "Fine. I totally fancy James Potter. You happy now?" She squealed. She finally composed herself. "Don't be late," she singsonged. Oh Merlin. She better not tell Sirius.

JP&LE

I was out on the field early. I was anxiously waiting. He finally came. He asked, "Are you ready Lily ?" I nodded. In reality, I felt as if I was going to vomit. He must have saw my uneasiness . He chuckled and said," Lily, don't be so nervous. Would it make you feel better if you rode with me?" I replied," I guess so." And off we went.

We mounted onto his broomstick. He said,"You might want to hold on. You don't want to fall off." I did as he said and wrapped my arms around him. It oddly felt relaxing. My uneasiness went away quickly. He kicked off the ground. Soon, we were high in the air. Why was so scared earlier? It was like a roller coaster, but only better. After zooming around, we finally reached the ground. "It isn't as bad as you thought. Right Lily?" I agreed. He grabbed another broomstick and handed it to me. "Are you gonna race me," I asked. He held a snitch in his hand. "Try to find this snitch before me." He released it in the air. We both kicked off. Being the competitive person I am, I was desperate to find the snitch before he did. It both took us a while to find the snitch. There it was. Fluttering in the corner of the field. We glanced at each other before zooming off. He was a foot ahead of me. I leaned forward, reaching my hand out. Just a few more feet. Got it. I held the snitch it my hands. "Well done,Lily. Didn't know you had it in you," he congratulated. I tossed the snitch to him. "Keep it,"I said,"That way you'll always remember that I, Lily Evans, a girl who never played Quidditch in her life, beat James Potter." He chuckled. "Only 'cause I was going easy on you," he bantered. I bantered right back,"Keep telling that to yourself,James. Maybe someone will believe you." I started running. He finally caught up with me and picked me up bridal style. "James, put me down!" He laughed and said,"Only if you take that back." "Never," I replied hoping he would give up. He didn't. He carried me all the way to the Heads' dorm.

He said the password and the door slowly opened. It revealed Marlene, Sirius, and Remus on the couch. They looked up at us. They were in disbelief. They looked from me to James and back to me again. We were all frozen in shock. James put me down. I awkwardly walked up the stairs with Marlene trailing behind me. Bloody Hell.

Review! Tell me your thoughts! Follow it!(I hopefully said).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily's POV

"...and you could get married! I will be the maid of honor and Sirius could be the best man. Then, soon, there'll be a mini James running around. I-." I interrupted her train of thought.

"Marls, are you drunk?" I asked innocently trying to change the subject. She's been rambling for what seemed like ages. She belly-flopped onto the bed. "Quit trying to change the subject Lily. You now made it obvious that you fancy Potter. I'm just planning out your future, Mrs. Lily-soon to be- Potter."I rolled my eyes. 'But, Lily Potter did have a nice ring to it. Lily Potter. Mrs. Lily Potter. James and Lily Potter. 'I snapped out of my thoughts."Marlene, there is no way we're ever going to get married. We'd have to be dating first. He hasn't even asked me out yet. Not even once this year! So there's no way it'll ever happen." Marlene stood up. "But it's fate! It was fate that you met that git Snape. It was fate that you met James when he got in a row with Snape. It was fate that you got into Gryffindor. It was fate that made you end your friendship with Snape. Now it's fate that you're both Heads!" "Or it could be that Dumbledore's gone mad" I added. "It could've been fate that Dumbledore's gone mad!" Merlin, this was gonna be a long night.

James' POV

"PRONGSIE AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES A PRONGSLET IN A BABY CARRIAGE." Sirius was on his fifth rendition of his "customized" song. Remus and I were now really annoyed. "We get it Padfoot! You cannot sing at all, even if your life depended on it!" I yelled over his caterwauling. "You're just jealous," he singsonged. "Of what," Remus began,"your horrible Quidditch skills?" It was close to the full moon. He was visibly tired. "Shut up Moony! Now, let's get back to the subject. It's obvious you still fancy Lily, so you should take her to the ball." "Pads, way to go! I didn't know you listened to Dumbledore. Also, the ball's in a whole month. I can't just ask her now!" I said. Sirius once again opened his mouth and I zoned out.

Lily's POV

I was right. It was a long night. Marlene would not stop talking. She even fell asleep in my dorm room. As I walked downstairs , I saw that James was already up. He looked like he hasn't slept well. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair looked messier than ever. "You don't look so good James" He ran his hand through his hair, messing up his hair even more. "Sirius kept me up all night." He smiled at me and said,"You don't look so hot either." "I do too!" "In fact Red, you look like a hot mess!" I chased him around the room until I finally gave up. I plopped down on the couch, winded and defeated. "So James, it's the weekend and it's 7 o' clock. Marlene is never up. I have no choice but to hang out with you. What do you want to do?" "No choice? I'm your last resort? Evans I'm hurt," he said giving me his famous lopsided grin. "Find Red, you want to hang out under the birch tree? I nodded and followed him outside. "Race ya Potter!" I ran as fast as I could. Apparently, not fast enough. He caught up to me quickly. We both didn't see that long branch in front of us.

We tripped, rolling down the hill. We finally reached the end. I somehow landed on top of him. Our faces were almost touching. I stared into his hazel eyes and he stared into my green ones. Our lips were almost touching. I couldn't do it. I stood up, brushing off the dust. James had a look in his eyes; his eyes weren't as bright as before. It was like he wanted it to happen. "Well Red. I win," he said ,ridding the awkwardness from the air. "No you didn't, you liar."

We went back to the dorm, walking this time. We both didn't want our friends bugging us. They all finally woke up. We all made jokes as we usually did, but I wasn't completely in the conversations. My mind drifted off. 'What if I actually kissed him like I had so desperately wanted to? To be engulfed in his pine tree and cinnamon smell? To stay there for ages without a care in the world?' The more I thought about it, I became angry with myself. 'I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor. Where dwell the brave at heart. Why had I chickened out?' My thoughts continued all throughout the day and into the night. A glimmer of hope came to me as I recalled James' disappointed look. Then, I fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lily's POV

I walked into the Great Hall. Figures. Sirius was already stuffing his face with food. I sat next to Marlene. "That's disgusting Sirius" I said as he chewed with his mouth wide open. He opened his mouth even wider so I could see all the food he had stuffed into his mouth. James then sat down next to me. "Padfoot, that is nasty." Sirius sniffled ,feigning hurt." Well Prongs. I now know where your allegiance lies." I started laughing at his theatrics. Just then, the owls flew over signaling post time.

It surprised me when my owl dropped two letters in front of me. I rarely get post. Petunia never really wrote often. When she did, the letter would be condescending and I would be called "Freak" one or twice. The first letter looked fancy judging by the envelope. I opened up the letter. It was typed and the borders were decorated. It wasn't a letter. It was an invitation.

_Lily,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans. The wedding will be held on April 23._

What was Petunia thinking? She was getting married to that walrus? Vernon wasn't even handsome . I opened the second letter. It was written on simple paper.

_Lily,_

_Listen Freak. The only reason you were invited was because Mom and Dad forced me to. You better not mess up my wedding with your nonsense. No magic at all! I haven'to told Vernon's family about your abnormal behaviors. I've told them you have gone to a school for the misbehaved. You may bring one guest, but he/she must behave also. No funny business whatsoever. _

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia_

Of course. She goes out and says that her sister is "misbehaved". That I am not as perfect and normal as she is. That I am a freak.

"Lily, are you okay? You seem a bit distant." James' voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I must have stared off into space. "I'm fine. It's just that my sister is getting married to a walrus. His name is Vernon and he isn't even nice. " Sirius jumped into the conversation. "It's legal to get married to a walrus?" I laughed. "No Sirius, Vernon is a man. A really fat man."

James and I walked back to the Head dorm after breakfast to get our books. "I take it that you aren't close to your sister." "We used to be close. The closest two siblings could ever be. When I got my letter, everything changed. She's been cold to me ever since. She calls me a freak. She hates magic and everybody who uses magic. She hates me. When Vernon found out about me, he'd been colder to me if that was even possible." I stopped myself. I was rambling on and on about my problems, yet I was comfortable telling everything to James. " Red, she is jealous. And who in their right minds gets married to a man whose name sounds like vermin." I chuckled.

After we got our books, we headed over to potions. I sat next to Marlene as I always do. Professor Slughorn came in. "Now we are going to partner up. Find yourself one now."Hey Marls, do you-" I turned around. She was gone. She'd partner herself with Sirius. I walked over to James. " Do you have a partner yet?" "No. Here," he moved his book over. I sat down. Slughorn called us to pay attention. " We are going to make the most powerful love potion. Who knows what it is called?" He scanned around the room. "Mr. Black?" Sirius thought for a second. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention. "Um. Amortentia?" Slughorn nodded in approval. "Excellent. 10 points to Gryffindor. Sirius put his feet on the table and leaned back in success. "Class, I have made a sample today. Let's go smell it." We all went up and smelled it. "Mr. Potter, what do you smell?" "I think I smell... chocolate, strawberries,and I think I smell a carnation." Carnations are my favorite flowers. Hope sprung inside me. "And you Ms. Evans?" I inhaled. "I smell pine trees, cinnamon, and um caramel." I realized I smelled James. And so did Melody Hughes. Melody was the leader of the James Potter club. You could describe her as a stalker. In the corner of my eyes, I saw her looking at me suspiciously. Oh Merlin.


End file.
